In recent years, electronic devices with a touch panel have widely been used. Such electronic devices accept an input by detecting a contact operation on the touch panel. However, it is hard for users to recognize whether or not the input has been accepted by the contact operation on the touch panel without a visual check on the display.
Known as a technology for letting users recognize the acceptance of an operation input is, for example, a technology for notifying users of the acceptance of an input by a contact operation by generating vibrations (for example, Patent Literature 1).